Nigel and Abby
by angelgirl 158
Summary: a another story there are not a lot of these so I will make some but I need ideas.


Nigel couldn't think today. They had 9 missions so far and he just couldn't fight to save his life. He thought about one thing Abby his best friend, secret crush, and second in command. He wondered if she loved him like he loved her.

**You're crazy to think she likes you back.**

_Hey she might like him back he's a leader._

**Ya but why him Hoagie smarter Wally tougher. **

_Shut up what point are you. _

**Better than him**

If you two don't shut up and quit fighting I'm going to punch ya in the face. 

He couldn't think without fighting with himself he was skewed. Then he heard something he turned and bumped into Abby. His lips were centimeters away from her and their noses were touching. The two blushed then he realized that she hadn't moved.

Don't start fighting you two. 

**Fine but this is perfect to fight about. **

_Ya one fight please it's so perfect_

No now let the crazy person talk to the girl of his dreams.

He wondered if there was something wrong with his head. Then he finally broke the silence. "So what are you doing here Abby" he said they both moved and she started to move around his room looking at everything.

"Abby is worried about you Numbuh 1 your off your game lately". She said turning and looking at him.

"Abby wanted to know if she could help you Nigel". She walked over to him and looked at the floor.

**Come on Abby tell him you like him. **

What are you nuts he likes Lizzie there dating? 

**So if he likes you back it would explain why he is so suckish lately. **

Or it could be from Lizzie. 

_Would you both be quiet?_

He could tell she was thinking she had that misty look in her eyes. He realized that for once his head wasn't arguing.

_What would you like us too? _

**Ya cause we can easily. **

Don't you dare tell them to argue. 

He stopped thinking and looked back at Abby. "Numbuh 5 are you still there" He said pulling her out of her trance.

"What oh ya I'm fine Just thinking." He knew that she wasn't she said I instead of third person. "No your not you never say I unless your worried." He said looking at the floor with her. Then he pulled her chin up.

"What's wrong Abby"? He asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

" Nothing Numbuh 5 is fine you're the one who has something wrong remember you been off your game". Trying to fight the tears that were coming.

She ran out of the room before her leader saw her cry. He followed her he was wondering what she was upset about. He caught up with her at the top of the tree. She loved the top branch and the view that came with it.

"Numbuh 5 why are you upset?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing is wrong" She looking at the horizon. She avoided his eyes hoping he couldn't see her tears.

"Numbuh 5 your crying what's wrong you don't cry unless your upset" He said trying to meet her eyes. She whipped the tears away and hoped he would leave.

"Numbuh 5's fine just leave her here please" she turned her head to face him at please. "Abby if you tell me why your upset I'll tell you why I was distracted today."

She thought for a minute then she told him everything. She said, "My parents got devoiced again. Mom only came back so Abby and Cree would get along but she figured out we weren't." She cried even more after that and started to cry on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her. He couldn't believe what was happening to Abby, she never said anything. Then again it was always the quiet ones that had this happen.

"Abby I'm so sorry" He said holder her tighter just wishing he had someway of fix this.

"It's not your fault Nigel but why do adults act like little kids." She said looking at Nigel with her honey brown eyes. "I don't know Abby but if it helps I know one thing that I can do to make you feel better" He mumbled the last part.

"How can you make me feel better."? She asked she could tell that she wasn't supposed to hear that. She looked at him trying to figure out what he wasn't telling her.

"Nigel you said if Numbuh 5 told you why Numbuh 5 was upset you would tell me why you were remember." She said knowing that he was mentally kicking himself. "Yes I did say that so I would tell you just one thing".

"What" she said scooting closer to him. "Abby I wanted to tell you that I lo-" but before he could finish Numbuh 2 can interrupted him. "Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 you up there."

He yelled up to the two. "Depends why dose it matter." He yelled back witch got him a hit on the shoulder by Numbuh 5. "Yes Numbuh 1 and 5 are up here Numbuh 2," she yelled back.

"Numbuh 1 and 5 you guys have to see this" he said then he heard Numbuh 1's rocket shoes and he saw they come down. "What we were talking about important information." He said upset he couldn't tell Abby he loved her.

"Like what" he said knowing Nigel was lying. "Like stuff only we can talk about". He said wishing he stayed in the tree. "Whatever you guys come with me," he said grapping their arms and pulling them. Nigel thought about his second in command.

She was so pretty, smart, and funny he thought he didn't know that she was thinking about him too. She thought about all the reasons that she loved him he was her best friend so she knew all about him. She thought about the times he had been there all his weak points that no one else knew. She remembered, before Hoagie came to bother them, that he was trying to tell her he loved her.

Now why would he love you he likes Lizzie give up god

**Hey he could like me for all I know **

But you don't so ha

**Neither do you ha ha**

_Omg they shut them self's up. _

**Shut up **

She couldn't believe what side of her head to listen too. "Look you guys" Hoagie said pointing to something that neither could believe.

_**Ha cliffy take that all those who do this to me. **_


End file.
